


关于缆车停电那些事

by yueshangqingya



Category: mha, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M, 出欧 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueshangqingya/pseuds/yueshangqingya





	关于缆车停电那些事

就算是第一英雄，也有解决不了的事情。  
比如和恋人出来度假遇到缆车停电。  
再比如……想趁停在半空的时机和恋人做点羞羞的事情，却在好不容易说服恋人做完前戏的时候听到附近缆车里有人心脏病突发。  
半提着裤子的第一英雄绿谷出久连脸上的雀斑都红了起来，而他明明已经进入状态的恋人却喘息着用充满欲望的沙哑嗓音催他赶紧救人。  
这个世界为什么不能对我好一点呢。  
新晋的第一英雄苦恼地提上裤子，用外套仔细盖好刚刚被自己扒得赤裸的恋人，转身准备假期加班。  
然后他突然想起了什么，带着一丝笑转身走向自己的背包。  
“你干什么？”八木俊典，他的导师兼恋人警惕地看着他，不愧是最了解他的人：“快点去救人，有什么事情回来再说。”  
声音里带着他自己都未察觉的欲求不满。  
绿谷下腹一紧，赶紧吞了口唾沫：  
“真是为难啊，都做到这里了，现在停下来老师也会很难过的吧？”  
“别……别废话，快去救人……”  
“那……不如老师替我保管一下这个？”布满陈旧伤痕的手在一旁的背包里摸索了一下，掏出了一个小东西。  
卵圆形，金色和蓝色相间，是个跳蛋，还是欧尔麦特主题的。  
“什么……你什么时候……？”  
为什么会有这种东西，现在的英雄周边商都是多么丧心病狂啊？  
“本来准备今晚温泉的时候用的，还好没有丢在旅馆里。”  
小巧的玩具借着体液的润滑被推进体内，粗糙的手指关节勾着跳蛋堪堪擦过敏感点。  
带着电流的酥麻感提醒了他身体尚未得到满足的事实，八木感到后穴不受控制地绞紧了体内的手指。  
然而手指毫不犹豫地抽了出去，青年把手在自己的衣物上随意擦了擦，又把跳蛋调到了一个恰到好处的频率，转过身，手腕发力扳开了舱门。  
“我会尽快赶回来的，我不在的时间，希望老师不要委屈自己哦。”  
他看了一眼将自己蜷缩在衣物里的年长男人，用力合上舱门，发动个性朝发出呼救的轿厢赶去。

在绿谷出久离开的十几秒后，沉默的轿厢里传出一声压低的闷哼，紧接着如同被打开了开关一样，细微的呻吟和低喘连绵不绝地流泻出来。

新出道不久的人气英雄人偶只用了不足十分钟，便在山下的救助站和半空被困的索道间打了个来回。穿着便装仍旧被认出来的年轻英雄飞快地给粉丝留下签名后就带一身电光消失在众人的视线之外。  
他再次打开半空中的舱门时，正听到沉浸在情欲中的人因惊吓而突然屏住的呼吸。  
而当他把衣服底下蜷成一团的瘦高男人挖出来时，对方因赤裸汗湿的皮肤接触到空气和掌心粗糙的皮肤而下意识地绷紧了身体，显然已被折磨得无比敏感，却仍在边缘挣扎着不肯坠落。  
将温热的掌心覆上对方的小腹，感受到消瘦躯体内几乎传到掌心的震动，再看一看对方腿间湿透却还未释放的欲望，青年不紧不慢地揉着掌心里紧绷的肌肉，一边在对方耳边吹气似的说到：  
“还真是能够忍耐呢，应该说……不愧是欧尔麦特吗？”  
金发男人呜咽着用手臂遮住眼睛：  
“不，不要在这种时候叫这个名字啊……”  
实在是，太过羞耻了。  
绿谷把他的手臂从眼睛上拿开，并没有受到什么阻力，眼角瞄到自己留在一旁的遥控器，明明已经忍得很辛苦了，却并没有关掉，在这种事上意外听话的俊典真是可爱。  
他望着恋人轮廓分明的眉弓下湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，眼角泛着潮湿的晕红。  
“真好看，像是雨后的大海。”  
“这……这是什么糟糕的比喻啊……”  
“因为俊典确实很好看啊”沉迷地吻着锋锐的眉峰和金色的眼睫：“不需要再忍了，俊典想要的话。”  
“唔嗯……不，还不行！”  
出乎意料地，身下的躯体在欲望的顶端被握住时挣扎了起来，绿谷被吓了一跳，正准备停止却听到身下人细如蚊蚋的声音。  
“别……出久……我想要你……”  
青年的眼睛瞬间亮了起来：“俊典？你说什么，再说一遍，我没有听清！”  
“……”他年长的恋人把头偏过一边，蓝色的眼睛紧闭着，决计不肯再看他。  
思考着为什么今天还没有被恋人可爱死的绿谷出久热血上头，去解腰带的时候才发现自己的腰带扣从方才中途暂停去救人的时候就忘记扣上。  
来不及思考会不会被人发现人气英雄衣冠不整，他两三下扒开碍事的衣物，就着早就做好的润滑挺身进入。  
“俊典，不需要再忍了，因为我来了。”  
被进入的八木俊典发出了一声绝望的呻吟，天啊谁来告诉他为什么原本和女孩子讲话都脸红的少年在交往之后就打开了奇怪的开关。  
从各种让自己欲罢不能的小花样到仿佛要把脸颊都烧起来的羞耻话语，年轻人在卧室里的情趣不断挑战八木羞耻心的下限。  
他想起自己和绿谷交往的事情刚刚被同事发现时午夜微妙的表情：“宅男可是很会玩的，好好保重哦欧尔麦特桑~”  
天哪……  
八木在恋人体贴的抚慰带来的难以启齿的渴望和快感中绝望地捂住了脸。

忍耐多时的年轻人毫不怜惜地直插到底，一声满足地叹息却被身下人的异状打断。  
原本一直强自忍耐的年长者在被完全进入时突然猛烈地痉挛起来，头颅后仰，半阖的蓝眼睛茫然的向上翻去。他的手放弃了遮挡转而攥紧了身下的衣物，双腿紧紧夹住年轻人的腰，瘦长的脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
而在两人相连的部位，完全没有得到抚慰的前端抽动着吐出白色的体液，金发男人不受控制地挺动腰身，在恋人的腹肌上磨蹭着，呻吟声被极度的快感断断续续地卡在喉咙里。  
“怎——么？”绿谷震惊于对方的反应：“俊典想我已经想到——天哪！对不起！！！”  
糟了，他忘记把跳蛋取出来了。  
而八木俊典完全听不到恋人的道歉，推得极深的小玩具震得他眼前发白，他隐约感觉自己一瞬间高潮了，但是又不太一样，喷发的激烈感逐渐远去时后面的快感却丝毫没有减弱，而已变得稀薄的液体从前端不断地流出来。  
不行了……太，太多了，已经没有了……  
八木残存的一丝理智尖叫着想要喊停，但是他发不出完整的音节，身体内部持续不断的刺激让他的五脏六腑都变成了欲望的空洞，而他感觉到自己的身体正兴奋地紧咬着那个可以给他带来满足的东西。  
绿谷一开始确实被自己的疏忽大意吓了一跳，然而他随后便觉出了恋人被快感迷乱之下隐藏的兴奋，那个地方将他咬得那么紧，以至于他在隐约感到的震动中几乎当场交待。  
他看了一眼身下人淌着水的前端，以及不受控制地微微抽动的腰腹，一个大胆的念头逐渐成型。  
他强迫自己把目光从潮湿的蓝眼睛和被汗水黏在脸颊上的金色发丝上移开，将嘴唇凑近恋人耳畔，诱哄般地说：  
“俊典，就这样做可以吗？很舒服对吗，那就不要拿出来了，你还会更舒服的，我会让你更舒服的”  
暧昧温暖的气息如伊甸园的蛇在耳边丝丝舔吻，八木无法拒绝声音的主人，虚软的腰提醒着他这具身体已经无法承受更多的快感，但是仍旧空虚的内里却告诉他自己还未到极限。  
已经舒服得不行了，再强烈一点的话……再更舒服的话……  
他内心的某个地方想到触碰那个极限，想要知道他的少年究竟可以把自己带到怎样的地方。  
蓝色的眼睛仍旧涣散地盯着上方的黑暗，而眼睛的主人在蛇信轻柔的诱惑下微微点了点头。  
几乎在八木点头的一瞬间，他的下身又吐出一点白色的浊液，单是想到即将被他的少年怎样对待，就忍不住又达到了一次高潮。  
自己究竟已经被调教成了怎样的身体啊。  
但是，请带我走吧，我的少年。  
不管去到怎样的地方，都请带上我一起吧。  
只有在最意乱情迷的时刻才敢稍微流露的感情，他仍旧无法宣之于口，但是身体却愈发地沉入坚实的怀抱之中。  
感到害羞的恋人在点头之后主动蜷入自己的怀抱，虽然耻于对年龄相差太多的爱人表达感情，但是他的俊典总是能用自己也没有意识到的方式让绿谷明白他被爱着。  
而面对这样的爱人，自己又如何能不满足他，带着他一起越过他羞于启齿却隐隐期待着的顶点呢。

八木的一丝纠结和羞耻感很快被青年在他体内的冲刺撞到脑后，每一次冲撞都准确地擦过他难以忍耐的那点，在此之前已被跳蛋折磨得异常敏感的地方突然迎来了实打实的冲击，狂风般席卷全身的快感让他不由自主地浑身颤抖。  
他的腰软得仿佛一团棉絮，却仍一次次挺起迎向身下灼热的硬物，他的身体甚至比大脑更清楚主人此时需要什么，腰狂乱地摆动，敏感点想要更多更重的抚慰，他的手抓住青年扶住他肩头的手臂，将对方拉向自己，已经高潮几次的下体在青年结实的腹肌上磨蹭。  
而最让他难耐的是身体深处不停的震动，那个邪恶的小玩具被推到难以取出的深度，然而他已无暇考虑之后要怎么处理。无法忽视的震动虽然已经不再抵住敏感点，但是更深的地方反而愈发清晰地牵动着五脏六腑，让他有种整个体腔都因为渴望而瘙痒难耐的错觉。  
太想要了，已经……无法再继续忍耐了，太过于渴望面前这个人了。独自忍耐的十数分钟和此时体腔深处的折磨似乎无限放大了饥渴的感觉，渴望被这个人拥抱，渴望被粗暴地对待，被冲撞，被这个人填满，整个身体都渴望着被充实。  
也许在这段关系里无论是从感情还是欲望上都太习惯于克制，才会如此轻易就在一件恶俗的玩具上丢盔弃甲。  
在极度的快感中仍不满足地扭动着的人用尽最后一丝理智抬起手臂遮住了眼睛。  
不要看我啊，不要看到这本就衰朽的肉体欲求不满的丑陋表情。  
然而他被吻住了，温暖宽厚的手掌拿开挡住眼睛的手臂，那让他渴求不已的结实躯体向他俯下身来，下体仍旧被火热的硬挺填满，而嘴唇上温暖湿润的触感却让他有了种比下身更奇妙的满足感。  
对啊，这是他的少年，是不论他露出怎样饥渴的丑态，都会温柔地满足他的少年。  
“不需要遮挡，和俊典一起做这样的事，俊典也想要我，就是我能想到的最美好而快乐的事情了。”  
是了，这原本就是相爱的两个人之间，美好而快乐的事情啊。  
相爱的两个人，咀嚼着这个字眼，空虚的体腔仿佛从心脏开始一点点被填满，自己真是个没用的老人家了，竟然在这种时候动这样煞风景的念头。  
既然是爱人之间的事，那么放开身心，好好享受就是了。  
精神一旦放松，早已向欲望屈服的身体便立即投诚。决定相信缆车轿厢的隔音效果和夜间的山风，八木放任喘息和呻吟从喉间流泻出来，刺激着血气方刚的恋人。  
渐渐习惯了跳蛋震动的节奏，他逐渐开始配合起绿谷的频率。  
然而在他第三次因为爽到浑身无力撞向座椅周围的护栏时，绿谷终于忍不住一把捞起男人瘦削的身体，腰臀用力坐了起来，将恋人稳稳安置在了大腿上。  
突然改换的姿势一下子让绿谷顶进了更深的位置，不仅八木发出一声短促的尖叫大腿紧绷着夹紧了他的腰，绿谷也因为性器前端直接顶在震动的跳蛋上而不得不咬紧牙关忍耐了好一会儿。  
等他稍微冷静一点，却发现八木紧紧地扣住他的肩头，修长细瘦的颈项低垂着，将头埋进绿谷的颈窝，早已一片湿滑的大腿内侧绷得紧紧，浑身颤抖着不住喘息，然而半硬的前端却只滴出几滴清液。  
“居然……一下子就高潮了吗？还是用后面，这是欧尔麦特桑今天第几次高潮了？”  
恶趣味地凑近对方耳边，青年把汗湿的金发一缕缕拨开，却没看到预料之中羞耻的眼神。  
年长的男人仿佛因为太多的快感已经无法理解青年的调侃，他茫然地看向绿谷，平日缺少血色的唇一片嫣红，带着滋润的水光，泪水流淌到唇边，混着忘记吞咽的唾液一起，沿着下颌的弧度滴落下来。  
平时在眉骨的的阴影里燃烧着的蓝色双眸此时一片空茫，眼角和面颊的潮红以及无法合拢的唇间泻出的喘息都清楚地提示着这个人仍然被困在欲望之中。  
绿谷深深地看了一眼那被欲望控制的双眼，那其中清晰地映出他自己的倒影。  
青年的眸色幽暗得如同午夜的密林。  
他深吸一口气，腰胯用力，猛地向上顶入那从刚开始就不住收缩吸吮着渴求他的肉穴。  
怀中人金发的头颅在他顶入时猛地扬起，将汗湿的刘海甩到脑后，消瘦地身躯随着激烈地顶弄上下起伏，双腿在汗水和他自己的体液中打着滑拼命夹住入侵者劲瘦的腰杆。前端已经连射也射不出来了，只剩下失禁般流出的腺液，将交合处打湿得一塌糊涂。而几乎恐怖的快感还在继续，八木俊典觉得自己仿佛成了一个女人，被强壮的丈夫操得淫水直流，却仍分开双腿以便让他插得更深，直到……直到把精华射进自己的腹腔深处，射到……那个地方，而自己会带着被精液填满的肚子，然后怀上对方的孩子。  
这样疯狂的想法让他湿得愈发厉害，八木甚至感到胸前隐隐胀痛，乳头却瘙痒起来，仿佛他已经怀上了绿谷的胎儿，而乳房肿胀着渴望对方的抚慰。  
他挺起胸膛，将胸前肿胀的红点送到恋人嘴边，磨蹭着他的唇瓣。他的恋人显然受宠若惊，毫不犹豫地将饥渴的乳头含入唇齿之间。  
八木在另一边乳头也得到手指的抚慰时哭叫出声，而当布满硬茧的手掌抚上他腰侧残破的花朵时，他尖叫起来，老茧摩擦瘢痕组织的感觉刺激得他扭动身体躲避，却被框在恋人结实如铁牢的手臂间无法脱身，更不用说被最柔软的腰腹部带着刺痛的麻痒激得绞紧对方性器的后穴，完全背叛了主人的意志不肯放他脱逃。  
全身上下所有的敏感带都被抚慰着，他只能将下颌抵在青年蓬乱柔软的发顶，因为时不时突然攀升的快感仰头尖叫。  
青年的体力无愧于这些年的锻炼，八木甚至感觉自己把他训练的太好了。他已经不知道自己继续被操下去会发生什么了，身体已经没有东西可以用来高潮，为什么却还是能感受快感。  
他仿佛成了青年的性爱玩偶，只要被青年插入身体就会诚实地给予反应，绿谷出久的性器，绿谷出久带着伤痕和老茧的手，绿谷出久身上混着汗水和性的气味，所有的一切，都是将八木拖入欲望漩涡的诱饵。  
这是他们第一次做到如此放肆的程度，也是八木半生中第一次如此激烈地交合，而一直在这方面处于被动的他对接下来的走向完全失去了控制。  
他甚至不知道已经射不出东西的身体要如何在不断堆积的快感中高潮。  
“出，出久……别……我已经，没有东西可以……啊！”  
强迫自己对恋人承认如此羞耻的事情，却被一记深顶打断。  
已经化身伊甸毒蛇的青年故意压低声音劝诱：“有我在，不要担心，一切有我在，俊典只要舒服就可以了。”  
他用指尖的茧拨弄恋人红肿的乳头，另一只手细心地照顾着对方半硬的性器，虽然已经吐不出什么，敏感部位被抚摸仍旧让年长者搂紧了青年的脖颈。  
八木俊典永远无法拒绝绿谷出久。  
而青年随后的抽插似乎刻意拖长了时间，每一次都准确地磨蹭着已经被折磨得敏感不堪的腺体，穴口和肠壁被磨擦过度变得又热又痒，八木情不自禁地随着青年的频率深深喘息。  
在喘息的间歇他听到自己在叫恋人的名字。  
“出久……出久……绿谷少年……”  
他抱紧了青年的肩头，像风浪中的水手抱紧桅杆，呼唤着他的神明的拯救。  
不知又过了多久，八木被漫长的快感折磨得丧失理智，他感到体内抽插的频率逐渐快了起来。  
青年正在接近顶点，对于受孕的幻想又一次清晰起来，八木难以置信地发觉自己夹紧了青年渴望将他的种子留下来。对自己被青年的精液灌满的渴望吓了一跳，让他稍微清醒了一点，随即意识到体内一直堆积的欲望正朝着某个他完全没有料到的方向倾泻。  
这个认知过于可怕以至于他竟然有力气挣扎起来，随即被轻而易举地压制住了。  
绿谷一直抚摸着他性器的手指现在恶劣地照顾着不断流出腺液的顶端，指尖毫无规律地戳刺着敏感的小孔。  
“不用担心，不是说好了，一切交给我就好。”  
可是有些东西不能交给你啊！  
八木绝望地瘫软在青年怀里，感觉身体最后一点控制权也即将离他而去。  
青年的腰胯顶弄得愈发用力，渐渐失了章法，而恋人即将在自己体内到达顶点的念头带给八木一种奇异的满足和幸福感，这种感觉诱使他将青年的头埋进自己怀里。  
即将登顶的绿谷无意识地啃咬着爱人的胸膛，一只手凌乱地抚摸对方的后腰和背部，另一只手却始终没忘记对爱人性器的撩拨。  
八木在逐渐灭顶的快感中颤抖着绷紧小腹试图阻青年的企图，与此同时他的肠壁痉挛着期待对方的精液，这让他的克制变得加倍艰难。  
而当体内的性器跳动着涌出大股灼热的液体时，被烫得无声尖叫的八木简直以为自己成功了。  
然而就在此时，电流接通的嗡嗡声划过头顶，轿厢震动了一下，缓慢地移动了起来。  
缆车供电恢复了。  
而八木俊典完全失去了意识。  
他坠入了先前的幻境，被丈夫将炽热的精液灌满，然后陷入漫长的高潮，潮吹的淫液从体内源源不绝地涌出，将二人的衣物弄得一塌糊涂。被这样射精高潮，他一定要怀孕了，要怀上绿谷出久的小孩了，这样的念头让他更加控制不住下身喷涌的液体，仿佛被刻意延长的高潮让他忘记了原本的一切坚持。

八木终于再次找回神智的时候，第一个看到的是担忧地望着他的绿谷出久，以及轿厢的顶部和窗外缓缓移动的山峦。  
紧接着他缓慢地回想起到方才发生了什么，疯狂绝顶的高潮以及……所谓潮吹的幻觉。他立刻意识到那是什么，这样超出他下限的认知让他发出一声痛苦的呻吟。然而已经发生的事实毕竟无法更改，他很快又回想起幻觉中对于受孕的渴望，尽管知道有多么荒唐，残存的快感仍停留在身体里，八木一手抚上了自己的小腹，那里仍是平坦的，甚至有些枯瘦，但是他知道他的少年的种子还播撒在里面，而有那么一瞬间，他真的希望自己可以作为孕育这些种子的温床。  
“俊，俊典……？”  
爱人清醒后的沉默显然吓坏了绿谷，他也知道自己做的的确太过头了，青年小心地叫着爱人的名字，带着雀斑的脸上依稀可见年少的惊慌。  
青年脸上属于十五岁的绿谷出久的表情逗乐了八木，他轻轻摸了摸爱人蓬乱的卷发，露出一个疲惫的笑容。  
算了……反正，看到这一切的，除了自己的爱人，就只有头顶的星空和下方的群山了。  
既然你说了都交给你，那现在我可是把我的一切，都交给你了啊。  
“我的……绿谷少年”  
叹息一般地说道，八木俊典终于如愿以偿地陷入了无意识的睡眠。  
没错，连事后的清理，也都交给你了哦。

绿谷出久无奈地抱着年长的恋人，反正，离索道到达山底还有一段时间，收拾好一切，把恋人裹在衣服里抱回旅馆，对于新晋的第一英雄来说应该不会太难吧。  
至于那个跳蛋，大概会被俊典人道毁灭，还是藏起来的好，毕竟是欧尔麦特的限量款呢。

事后第二天。  
“所以能解释一下为什么英雄人偶的背包里有跳蛋却没有避孕套吗？”  
“这……一时疏忽嘛，再说俊典不是也很……”  
“英雄是不能为自己的行为找借口的，快点把东西交出来！”  
“俊典——”


End file.
